


A Box Of Chocolates

by james_potter_is_a_git (pretty_boi_27)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Sirius Black, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Being an Idiot, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Slow Burn, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_boi_27/pseuds/james_potter_is_a_git
Summary: Remus Lupin is a tired student assistant librarian trying to get some money for university. Sirius Black is an obnoxious git trying not to fail every single one of his GCSEs while his best mate tries to win over Lily Evans, who happens to be Remus's best friend. They seem like an unlikely pair, but you know what they say: you never know what you're gonna get.(This is my first work, I hope you enjoy! - Isaac)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Box Of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Before You Read!  
> This entire premise is based on one specific moment I desperately wanted to write, but didn't have the heart to make a oneshot. Please be patient with me, I'm new here and still learning!  
> Okay, have fun-
> 
> \- Isaac :)

"No way."

"Please, Pads."

"Nope. Not again, Jamie."

James dangled the chocolate bar (Twix, Sirius's favourite) inches away from his friend's nose, eyes puppy-like and pleading. "Just this once. For the chocolate," he waved it like a hypnotist from side to side. Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms across the Green Day design emblazoned on his chest.

The two were sat in the city library, surrounded by mountains of copies of Cliff's Notes - one for each of the texts in their English Literature coursework. James had abandoned his copy of Macbeth open on the table, while Sirius held up To Kill A Mockingbird like a wall between them.

"Shoot your own shot, Prongs. She's right over there." He pointed a hand illustratively towards the girl reading in the Classics section, only a few meters from their table in the Study Corner, but James grabbed his arm and hissed, "Quiet, Sirius, she'll hear you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "If the Love of Your Life hits me with one more book-"

"No, don't talk to her. Talk to him." James gestured with the twix past Sirius's head, who turned to see a guy stacking books at the desk. Sirius almost recognised him, and was astounded that he'd forgotten anyone that cute. He looked about their age, quiet but endearing in a geeky sort of way. With a sinking feeling, he knew he wanted to talk to this boy anyway, and this opportunity was as good as any.

"He's her friend. Get _him_ to talk to _her_." James the Criminal Mastermind sat back, lifting the front legs of his chair off the ground as he grinned with childish pride at his friend.

"All that for a measly Twix?" came the weary reply, but he could tell he'd won.

"That's the spirit, Pads," he beamed as Sirius snatched the bar out of his hand and got to his feet. With one last look, which clearly said, "You owe me, Potter," he strolled over to the desk.

*******

Remus Lupin had his eyes fixed on the dozen copies of The Picture of Dorian Gray he was supposed to be labelling, revelling in the smell of new books as he worked. This was the last box from a new shipment, the last leg of his shift before he could escape for a much-needed coffee with his childhood friend Lily Evans in the library cafe to talk about books and music and the new carrot cake. The thought drew a nostalgic sigh out of him, lifting his morale ever so slightly.

"Hey there."

Remus almost jumped. "Hi, can I help you?" he answered automatically, before looking up at the most breathtaking person he could remember seeing. The boy smiled lopsidedly, like a dog: all teeth and grey eyes, and Remus recognised him immediately: Sirius Black, who sat a row in front of him in their year 9 history class. Always throwing paper airplanes, making smart remarks or chatting to his friends across the room - although he wasn't complaining, Remus wondered what he was doing in the library.

"Yeah, sorry, but that twat over there -" (here he gestured to - of course - James Potter, swinging precariously on his chair, surrounded by a surprising number of books) "- well, he's got a crush on your friend with the Dickinson."

"Oh. Really?"

Remus looked over at Lily, who caught his eye, raising an questioning eyebrow towards his companion. He gave the tiniest of helpless shrugs. Sirius smiled dazzlingly again, and recaptured Remus's attention. "Unfortunately, yeah," he confirmed conspiratorially, in a way that suggested this to be a no source of joy to him. "But he bribed me to tell you to ask her, so here we are."

Remus blinked. "You want me to tell her that James Potter fancies her?"

"Oh, she knows. I've told her, under _his_ orders of course. I'd try again, but I don't fancy any more bruises." Remus couldn't help but chuckle at the image. "Wait a minute," began Sirius suddenly, "You know James?"

Remus shook his head instinctively. "Oh no, I was in your history a couple of years ago. I'm Remus?" he added questioningly, barely daring to hope that this boy knew his name.

As it turned out, he did. Sirius nodded slowly in recognition. "Oh right, of course. Sorry, I don't really remember faces. You work h-?"

Halfway through the word, a rubber band hit him in the back of the head, and the two looked over at James, one bewildered the other weary but unflustered. James made a handy gesture between the desk and the girl that clearly meant "Get on with it, Black!"

Sirius turned back with a shake of the head. "His highness never learned patience, apparently." He gave Remus another precious, winning smile that sent his heart beating like morse code. "Remus, would you do that wanker, and me, a favour and tell her?"

Remus could barely react. He had to say something funny, something nonchalant and impressive. He stalled, searching frantically for one casual response in his head. Sirius must have taken his hesitation as reluctance, as he tore open the twix wrapper and offered one half to the rebooting assistant librarian: "Will a bribe change your mind?"

 _That smile_.

"Well, if there's chocolate on offer," Remus said finally, smiling weakly as he took the payment. Sirius grinned even broader, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder momentarily before taking a step back and a bite of the chocolate bar. A second later he was gone, and Remus was left reeling, holding a twix and a labeling machine over a pile of brand new Oscar Wildes.

******

How had he not recognised Remus Lupin? The guy sat behind him in history for a year, which Sirius spent trying to impress him. He recalled with the same pang of disappointment how his usual techniques (mucking about, calling attention to himself and general disruption) hadn't had their usual success with Remus, who had ignored him, maybe even resented him. Remus never spoke to him, either way. He barely even looked at him. But still... Sirius couldn't help but feel the same butterflies.

Sirius sat back down with a sigh, tucking the empty wrapper into his back pocket. James beamed and slapped him on the back. "Cheers, Pads, I owe you one."

"You said that last time, Prongs." He picked up the book, trying to focus on Scout's ham costume when a thought hit him like a train.

"Prongs?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you think- Do you think he might be her boyfriend?"

James laughed loudly at the remark. "If he is, he's awfully happy to help you wingman for me, isn't he? Jesus, Pads, what's got you in a twist?" Sirius shrugged, not meeting his eyes, but quietly flooded with just a little bit of relief.

"Plus," continued James casually, leaning forward, "He's gay."

Sirius raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his friend, willing himself not to blush. It was lucky that he had a lot of practice concealing his reactions behind a suave curtain, because as much as he loved James like a brother, he knew he would never hear the end of it.

"And how would you know that?"

James rolled his eyes. "Really Pads, I thought you were supposed to have a radar or something. It's a bit obvious." He cocked his head to the side. "Oh, and he's got one of those stickers you got at pride last year on his name tag. See?"

Now it was Sirius's turn to hush James as he pointed towards the boy, who was, true to his word, talking to the girl. They both seemed to be laughing - Sirius couldn't help but catch his breath at the way Remus's eyes lit up when he laughed - and, of course, he was wearing a name tag decorated with a red Stonewall sticker. Sirius turned back to the table quickly, unable to repress a grin.

"Okay, I see it. I must be pretty thick."

James shrugged. "You were busy running my errands for me like a good boy."

He reached over to muss Sirius's hair, but had been anticipated and easily dodged. Sirius laughed with mock disdain, going back to his book and trying his hardest not to look over at Remus every time he heard that laugh.

******

"You don't seriously still have a crush on him, Remus?"

Lily fixed him with a soul-searching gaze reminiscent of judgement day.

"Of course not," he spluttered. "What are we, seven?"

Lily smirked. "So what, you don't like him?"

He didn't need to answer; his hesitation said it all.

"Really, Remus - you know I love you, but Sirius Black..." She pulled a face of melodramatic disgust.

Remus shushed her, shaking his head self consciously. "It's not a big deal, Lils. He'd never like me anyway- ouch!"

He rubbed his side where she had punched him. "You're gonna break my rib."

"It's the only place I can reach on you when I'm sat down," she replied, without a hint of apology. "And as for him not liking you... Well, i don't think so after all that."

Remus perked up, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"You think he does?"

Lily shrugged, giving him the same knowing look he'd been familiar with throughout their childhood. He shook his head in disbelief, feeling the need to retaliate: "Well, some boys are harder to read than your beloved Potter."

Remus evaded this punch, laughing.

As they picked up their bags, headed for the cafe, he could still smell the sweet smell of chocolate and, very faintly, the smoky, leathery scent of Sirius Black.


End file.
